


Happily Ever Afters

by D_Willims



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Willims/pseuds/D_Willims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles/one-shots about the Lucy x Natsu pairing.</p><p>Latest: <i>I'm on the Edge with You</i>.  They balance together on the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today, I'm Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Fairy Tail_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Lucy, Natsu  
>  **Relationships:** Lucy x Natsu  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Contains:** Mentions of (Canon) Suicidal-Type Actions  
>  **Summary:** Lucy takes a leap of faith.  
>  **Word Count:** 262

_I heard him._

Lucy holds onto that one thought as she throws herself from the ledge.

It's crazy. She knows it's crazy. Even if Natsu is there on the ground, they were too far apart for her to actually hear anything. And everything had been drowned out by the wind tearing through her hair and her heart pounding painfully against her ribs.

_He's there. I know it._

The echo of Natsu's voice thrums through Lucy's veins. It gives her courage. He'll catch her. She knows that he won't let her crash against the rocks.

And she knows it absolutely.

"Natsu!" she screams. It feels as if the wind rips the word straight from her throat and scatters. Lucy knows he hears her, though. The way she'd heard him.

Then, suddenly, he's there. They crash into each other just above the ground. His arms are around her, holding her tight and safe. She tries to bring her arms up to wrap around him, protect his head, too. But her hands are still bound and all she can do is press close to him and hope as they tumble to the ground.

Only when they roll to a stop on the rocky ground does Lucy finally get a good look at him. He looks as bruised and battered as she feels. But he's there and grins up at her, fierce and unpredictable and so damn beautiful.

For one wild moment, she wants to kiss him but she doesn't. She's shaking too much with barely controlled sobs. "Natsu," she whispers, "I knew you'd be there."


	2. Always There to Catch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Fairy Tail_ universe.
> 
>  **Characters:** Lucy, Natsu  
>  **Relationships:** Lucy x Natsu  
>  **Rating:** T  
>  **Summary:** Natsu saves the day. Lucy saves Natsu.  
>  **Prompt:** #035 "Trope of the Month: Big Damn Heroes" for The Deep Blue Sea  
>  **Word Count:** 250

Everything hurt. Her ribs, cracked, not broken, pressed painfully against her lungs. Fire ran along every nerve ending with each breath. There are bruises covering her arms and legs, so large they blend into one another. Debris dug into the raw skin of her knees. Blood pooled under her hands; the nails had split when she’d skidded across the battered floor. Even her hair felt painfully brittle, about to break.

She was out of magic and out of strength. It's all she could do to lean against what's left of the wall.

Then Natsu fell.

And Lucy was there. Her fingers clasped around his too-hot hand. He was heavy, dragging her down, and she thought her arm was going to rip out of its socket. The edge of the crater bit into her stomach. But she held firm.

Somehow, she managed to find the strength she needed.

Their fingers stay locked together as they tumble backwards. The debris on the floor dug painfully into their backs. But neither one of them can find the strength to get up one more time. They don't have to, anyway; at least not right away. For now, it's okay for them to just rest.

The threat has passed.

When they can finally move again, they turn to face each other. Their interlocked fingers rest between them. Natsu grinned, the way he did with all of his teeth showing. Threatening and comforting all at the same time. Lucy smiled back.

It didn't hurt as much.


	3. I'm on the Edge with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Natsu, Lucy  
>  **Relationships:** Lucy x Natsu  
>  **Rating:** K+  
>  **Summary:** They balance together on the edge.  
>  **Word Count:** 284

When Natsu was younger, Makarov used to tell him he lived on the edge. Makarov talked about it with the same heavy sigh he used to complain that his children were going to send him to an early grave. The edge: a nebulous and wild place of spirited misadventures. Someday, though, Makarov had assured, Natsu would find a girl, someone to reel him in. Keep him safe.

Natsu meet Lucy instead. She's strong and confident and impulsive and fearless. And he knows he’ll follow her anywhere.

Lucy dances on the edge. Her feet are light and sure on the stone guardrail. Excitement glitters in her bright eyes. "Come on. The best view is right up here," and her voice bubbles with laughter. She reaches down to take his hand and pull him up out of the crowd next to her. Their fingers tangle together.

Someone calls out to be careful. The river rushes beside them and the bottom drops out of Natsu's stomach. He's never felt quite steady here; it's too much like riding on the river. But with Lucy's strong hand curled around his, it's the safest he's ever felt.

"No." Natsu laughs, too. Lucy's excitement fills him with a pleasant warmth. "I think the best view is right here." Impulsively, he tugs her hand back, spinning her around towards him. And there's this moment, only a moment, where he thinks she might fall right over the edge.

Instead, she laughs again. She dances on her toes and flings her arms around his neck. If she goes over, they go over together. He thinks he might be okay with that.

They balance there, together, on the edge. When their lips meet, there's fireworks.


End file.
